Pups Save the Reindeer
Present day PAW Patrol '' Cruising in the PAW Patroller, the PAW Patrol head to the North Pole to meet someone very Special- Santa! After last Christmas, Santa had invited them over to show his gratitude towards the PAW Patrol for saving the day.The pups are all excited when they meet the jolly man, and he happily gives them a tour of his workshop. Eventually Santa gets them towards the stables where he has a special surprise for them- a baby Reindeer! The pups coo over the baby and play with her until it's time for bed- since the next day the pups are helping Santa set up for Christmas Eve! But somepup accidentally doesn't close the gate all the way and the baby wanders off during the night. The next morning, when Santa decides to take a test run, he finds that Vixen and Rudolph refuse to move, too worried about their baby. Santa can't fly without every Reindeer, can the PAW Patrol find the baby and soothe her parents before Santa has to take off? Main: *Rocky *Rubble *Chase *Marshall *Zuma *Skye *Ryder *Santa Claus *Rosie *Cooper *Tundra *Jingle Minor: *Smoky *Icee *Andrew *Princess *Holly, Santa's head elf *Elves *Santa's Reindeer *Mrs. Claus *Katie ''♪"78 boxes of treats on the shelves, 78 boxes of treats! Take one down, pass it around, 77 boxes of treats on the wall!"♪ '' A cheery tune flowed through the windows of the PAW Patroller as the pups made their way across the road, Robo-dog keeping a steady speed. "I can't wait to meet Santa!!" Tundra giggled, squirming happily on her seat. After last Christmas, the pups had shared the story of how they saved the day with the new additions to the team. The told them about Santa and the reindeer, and Tundra was about to burst with excitement at the thought of meeting the jolly man and getting to see the North Pole and who could forget the Reindeer? She'd heard the songs playing before, and even watched a Christmas Special about Rudolph on the displays in the window of an Electronics shop. Santa had personally invited the pups over to the North Pole in graditude from them saving Christmas last year. Princess had to stay back with her family, and Kailey stayed behind to help Bandit with the sanctuary since it gets crowded sometimes during the Holidays and she promised some of the younger puppies that she'd visit. And now they were on the open road heading towards Santa's Workshop! The other pups laughed, some pausing from singing, while others carried it on their crooning. Rocky was half asleep- he sat up and adjusted his seatbelt so it wasn't so tight against him, then leaned back against Tundra, conking out again almost instantly. "He's so cool!" Marshall piped up, wagging his tail. "No pun intended." The pups giggled again, shaking their heads. Tundra craned herself around to look out the window, watching as hills of fluffy snow passed by, causing her tail to wag even more. "Ryder! Are we almost there??" "Almost, Tundra!" The boy nodded, looking up briefly from his Pup Pad and then returned right away to his game. "Oh boy oh boy!!" Tundra felt her excitement rising steadily as she fought to keep herself from bouncing out of her seat. "Careful there Tundra, or you might launch yourself out of the bus!" Skye laughed, giggling at her friend's excitement. "I can't help it, Skye! This is so so ''SO awesome!" Tundra let out a small howl. Suddenly the Patroller lurched to a stop. "Oh! Oh oh oooooooh!" Tundra quickly unfastened her seatbelt and raced outside as soon as the vehicle came to a complete stop. Her jaw dropped in complete awe at what she saw. It was absolutely beautiful. There in front of her was a huge workshop- it was made of brick with some wooden framing. It had towering chimneys with some soft, white smoke flowing from the top. The perimeter of the house was lit up with bright, merry Christmas lights that twinkled against the house like their own personal stars. The windows seemed to glow with Christmas cheer as she could make out a Christmas tree and several bright, glowing lights that just filled her up to the brim with happiness and warmth. And just when she thought it couldn't get any better.... "Oh ho! I see you made it safely!" Tundra's jaw dropped even lower, eyes sparkling as she eyed the man that walked out in front of her. The other pups gathered behind the awe-struck Husky, along with Ryder as he powered down Robo-Dog and locked up the PAW Patroller. Tundra couldn't believe her eyes. She just felt like it was a dream..... "S....San.......Santa....?" She whispered softly, reaching out a paw. The man extended his hand and shook it, causing the Husky to squeal. "In the flesh! Hhmm..Let me see now...Tundra, is it?" Santa grinned, giving her a wink. Tundra felt her tail fly up in surprise, giggling even more. "...Y...You know my name!" "Of course I do, my dear!" Santa laughed heartily. "I know everyone's names. I'm Santa Claus after all." He gave her a big smile, making her fall back happily against Rocky. "Nice to see you again! Thank you for inviting us out!" Ryder grinned, walking up to shake Santa's hand. "Of course, Ryder! I wanted to thank you properly for helping me out! Oh Holly!" A female elf raced out to Santa's side, a clipboard in her hands. "Yessir?" She beamed up at him, a warm smile on her face. "I'd like you to meet the PAW Patrol- these are the pups that saved the day!" Santa chuckled, pointing them out. "Skye, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma....Though it seems as though they got a few more additions as well! Lemme take a crack at it- Tundra, Cooper, Rosie, Icee, Smoky, and...Andrew." The pups murmured in awe, bouncing up and down in excitement as Santa identified the pups correctly "Pups, this is my head elf, Holly." Mr. Claus smiled, introducing her to the young pups. "Hello there everyone!" Holly grinned, reaching over to pet them. The pups grinned and replied back, "Hi Holly!" "Holly, please ask some of the others to fetch some snacks for our guests, then i'd like you to join me on a tour..." "Yes Mr. Claus, right away! Tinsel! Bucky!" Holly disappeared inside, while the pups looked eagerly at Santa, their paws shuffling anxiously against the snow. "A tour??" They asked, starting to squirm happily. "You betcha." Santa grinned, winking again at the pups. "You guys ready to see where the magic happens?" Nodding their heads enthusiastically, the pups were led inside of the building right behind the red-garbed man, following him eagerly with a joyful bounce in their steps. "Here we have the toy station...." Holly's voice piped up as she raced to the front of the line towards Santa, while two other elves gave treats and sugar-cookies to the pups and Ryder. "Each elf is assigned a certain toy to build. To the left you'll see the toy trains, to the right; Teddy bears; up further, action figures, etc." "Wow." ''They murmured in astonishment, their eyes scanning the workshop from top to bottom, trying to soak in as much as they could. The workshop was brimming to the top with warmth and cheer; Christmas melodies flowed through the air and through their ears, making the pups feel warm and cozy inside as they followed the head-elf and Santa through every inch of the workshop and into the kitchen. Holly paused in front of a series of ovens and counter-tops. "Now..This is where we make the goodies!" Scents of all sorts wafted through the air and blasted towards the pups' noses, causing their eyes to close so they could inhale the enticing aromas, their mouths starting to water as they could pick out all the flavors. Vanilla, Chocolate, Peppermint, Cinnamon- the list could go on! They watched on as several elves rolled out dough and cut them into different shapes; stars, bells, snowmen, reindeer; and put them onto cookie sheets to pop into the oven. On the other side, there were elves pulling previous sheets out of the oven and dumping them onto the cooling rack, which were then transferred to the decorating station when they were cool enough. "Oh boy!" Cooper barked excitedly, his tail wagging as he tried to control the amount of drool forming in his mouth. "Look at all those cookies!" "You got that right, bucko!" one of the baker elves laughed, icing one of the snowmen cookies. "We send these out with gifts sometimes, but we love to give them to boys and girls in need- like in orphanages." "Awwwww....That's so sweet....!" The girl pups ooed, while the boys had their eyes fixated on the crunchy treats in front of them. Marshall reached for a cookie, but had his paw gently swatted away. "No no! Those are too hot! Here, have some of these." Another elf muttered, handing the puppies a few more cookies to munch on. They felt like their tastebuds sing as the warm cookies melted against their tongue, making their tails wag in pure delight. "Mmmmhh! These cookies are ''soooo good!" "Mrs. Claus has the best recipe." Santa chuckled, ushering them on towards a back door. "Now....I have something really special....You have to be quiet though..." The pups made a zipping motion across their muzzle, nodding in response as they waited in anticipation for Santa to open the door. "Alright pups.....Here we go." Slowly the door was opened, and the pups were ushered carefully through the doorway into a vast building with stables and hay everywhere. "Reindeer!" The pups cheered- but then quickly quieted themselves down when Holly put a finger to her lips. "Shhh...Follow me please..." The elf whispered softly, gathering the pups behind her once more as they descended down the corridor in a single file, the pups giggling a bit as they looked at each Reindeer they passed, excitedly whispering to each other. "I wonder what the surprise is." Tundra mused to Cooper, looking over to her partner in Ice-rescue. She giggled as a reindeer leaned over the door to its stable and sniffed at the Husky's head, tickling her with its breath as it grazed over her. Cooper laughed, patting the Reindeer gently along it's snout before continuing on. "Me too.....Maybe it's a cool present!" Holly stopped the pup at the biggest stall, crowding the young pups around her as she kept a hand on the latch. "Here we are...Now I must warn you..... She's a bit hyper and playful right now... and...." Her words fell on deaf ears as the pups started to think. "She...?" ''They inquired all at once, murmuring to each other quietly as Holly droned on. They were getting overwhelmed by curiosity, bouncing up and down as the awaited the elf to open the latch and let them in. What was only mere minutes felt like hours to the pups as they squirmed in anticipation. ".....And last of all.....If you leave this stall, you ''must make sure it's closed all the way! Alright- everybody understand?" "Yes ma'am!" The pups nodded, though they hadn't paid attention to most of what she had said. Though thankfully for them, Holly believed them. "Alrighty then pups, I want you to meet Jingle..." She unlatched the gate carefully, opening it just enough to let everyone through before closing it behind her after she stepped through."...Ruldolph and Vixen's daughter. She's our newest addition to the gang...." From a strawbed, a young reindeer lifted her head, blinking her wide, chocolate brown eyes up at the pups before wobbling to her hooves, shaking a little bit before stumbling over to them, sniffing happily at them. She started munching on Skye's beanie cap. The Cockapoo giggled, petting Jingle as Holly replaced the hat with some oats in her hand."Ehehe! I guess she's hungry!" Jingle made a cute grunting noise, crooning as she nuzzled Holly's hand, then went around to each pup, sniffing them and snorting happily as she greeted each pup. "Awwww! She's sooooo cute!" Santa chuckled, his hands on his waist. "Well i'll let you guys have a little fun..Ryder do you want to learn how some of the machines function?" "Boy, would I!" Ryder bounced, then coughed nervously, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe...Yeah! That'd be awesome. You play nicely pups, i'll come get you when it's time for bed." The pups nodded in agreement, eagerly starting to play with Jingle as her parents watched on happily. Santa, Holly, and Ryder exited the stall carefully, closing the gate securely behind them. Hours passed while the pups played with the baby Reindeer, and when Ryder finally came out to get them to bed, they were already curled up next to the sleeping Jingle. One by one the sleepy pups walked out of the gate and back through the stalls. Marshall yawned and reached back to shut the gate behind them. "Goodnight Jingle..." He smiled, trailing behind the pups as he was the last one to make it inside. "Alright pups...We have a few beds made up for you guys in the guest quarters." Santa smiled, reaching down to pet the sleepy puppies as they trudged towards the back. "Thank yoooouuu...." The exhausted pups grinned tiredly up at Santa while they flopped onto their beds, knocking out immediately. "Goodnight pups." Ryder chuckled, turning out the lights. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge) "This is TERRIBLE!" The pups awoke to a shout of concern, almost flopping out of their beds as they heard the commotion getting louder and louder. Smoky rubbed his eyes, grumbling a little bit. "Who ordered the early alarm?" "I dunno...But it's coming from the stables! C'mon pups, let's go investigate." Chase suggested, hopping out of bed with the rest of the pups on his tail. They came upon a crowd of elves, Santa, and Ryder, gathered around Jingle's stall. Her parents were snorting and grunting with discontent, Rudolph rearing onto his hind legs whenever an elf tried to put a harness on him. "What happened?" Rubble inquired, tilting his head as he inched his way closer to the crowd. "We wanted to harness the team up for a test flight later this morning as a treat for you pups, but Rudolph and Vixen won't budge! Jingle is gone, and they're worried sick!" "Jingle is'' gone''?!" The words echoed in unison as the pups' jaws dropped in surprise and sadness. "What happened??" "We don't know...." Holly sighed. "Did one of you pups leave the gate open?" Marshall felt his heart drop, Was it his fault? Last night; what Marshall thought was the sound of a click of the latch; was the click of the door against the salt lick on the floor. Later that night, Jingle stirred, noticing the open door. She sniffed, catching the scent of the pups and following it to the closed door to the workshop. "Rrr??" She snorted at the door, which was shut tight, even with a little bit of leaning. She sadly looked at the closed door, then noticed a slight light coming from the south door near her stall. She trotted over to it, sticking her nose through the crack and nudging it open. She blinked as she glanced at the white snowflakes fluttering down around her. "Rrr!" She giggled, bouncing around in the snow as she followed some snowflakes, tongue extended to catch them as she frolicked down the woods, disappearing into the night. "I...I thought it was! .....I...I was so tired...." He started to whimper, tears in his eyes. "I...I didn't mean it!" Holly's eye twitched, but then her expression softened as she went over to hug the puppy. "Okay okay...No water works, huh? You'll get me started..." She scratched his ears. "It was an accident....But we need your help to find her...." Marshall sniffled, rubbing his eyes. ".....O...Okay....." "Alright pups, we've got a situation on our paws!" Ryder gathered them around him as the elves dispersed to do their other chores and tasks. "Looks like we've got a baby reindeer to find." Ryder led the pups outside and raced into the PAW Patroller. In a flash the pups were changed into their uniforms, lined up in front of the boy with determined looks on their faces. Chase looked at his team, then held his head high. "Ready for Action, Ryder, Sir!" "Alright pups, we need to find Jingle as fast as possible! Santa needs to do his test run!" Ryder swiped his pup-pad, clicking on a few symbols. "Cooper, Tundra, and Icee. I want you to climb into your snowmobiles and cover as much ground as possible. Make sure you split up." "Snowthing i can't handle!" Cooper barked, jumping to his paws. Tundra followed, eyes blazing with determination from behind her goggles. "I'm ready to to roll like a snowball!" Icee then jumped to her paws, looking at her mentors with a wide grin. "Let's mush to the rescue!" The three pups then raced to their vehicles, hopping in and splitting off into different directions, zooming off to try and find the missing baby. "Skye! I want you to use your helicopter to help them out, get a birds-eye view!" "Yip yip!! This Pup's gotta fly!!" Skye giggled, doing an excited backflip before getting into her Helicopter and taking off. Ryder looked at the rest of the pups, patting their heads. "As for the rest of you guys, I want you to help Santa and the elves out with tasks in the meantime..Help get a little of their stress out." "You got it, Ryder!" They responded, barking and racing each other as they trotted back inside the workshop. Ryder stretched his arms out,stepping out of the PAW Patroller. He stared out into the snow, looking at the tracks the snowmobiles had left. "Good luck pups." Inside, Marshall was laying under one of the Christmas trees, sulking sadly. He felt like it was all his fault....If he had just made sure that the gate was closed all the way... He hit his paw against his head. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He thought to himself, tears watering his eyes as he laid his head back down against his paws, sighing softly. But the quiet didn't last too long- there was a sudden outcry, and he saw elves scrambling towards the kitchen, a small cloud of dark smoke rising towards the ceiling. As fast as he could, Marshall sprung to his paws, racing in towards the source. Two of the ovens were bursting with flames! The elves fumbled with a fire extinguisher, but couldn't get it to work. "Rawrf!! Hose!" Marshall barked, his hose springing to life. "Exinguisher mode! Rawrf!" instead of water, foam blasted through his hose, coating the ovens and dousing the flames as they licked at the ceiling, burying them and subduing them until there was nothing but white goop along the wall and the floor. "Agh! What a ''mess!" one of the elves exclaimed, causing Marshall to frown a bit. "Shut it, Barry! You were the one who caused this mess to begin with! You're lucky this pup was here to save your hide." Holly growled, giving the boy a sharp glare. He shrunk back against the wall at the intense stare, gulping as he nodded his head quickly. "Yes ma'am...." "Thank you, Marshall, that was a close call! SOMEBODY ''was supposed to be listening for the cookie timer...''NOT his music." Again, Holly shot a glance towards Barry, who gulped again and slumped against the wall, chuckling nervously. "We really do appreciate your help..." "Really? ....You're not mad at me for earlier..?" Curiously, Marshall tilted his head, giving the head-elf sad eyes as he still felt guilty for the accident. "At first....But It was an accident...Your teammates are searching for her now...You just helped us big time here, pal, so I think it evens out." Holly gave Marshall a comforting smile and scratched his ears, earning a bit of laughter from the Dalmatian. "Okay....I'm still very sorry." He apologized, giving his tail a wag. Holly nodded as she kept petting him, noticing the other pups gathering towards the kitchen. "It's alright, Marshall...." She chuckled, getting out a few big mixing bowls and putting them onto the counter as the pups drew closer. "Now... I think I need a few helping paws around the kitchen." Cheering, the pups raced towards the bowls, and started gathering ingredients right away; happily getting to work. "Cookie time!" (Scene Change: Cooper's Badge) Snow whipped past Tundra's face as she sped through the snow, covering as much ground as she could while she scanned the area around her. It was getting harder to see, the snow starting to fall much harder and faster as she zoomed through the flurry. "Where could she be? She couldn't have gotten that far..." She murmured, squinting a bit as she reached up to wip the fog from her goggles. '' "Find anything yet, Tundra?" Cooper's voice spoke from her badge, a bit muffled from the wind. ' "Not yet Cooper," She responded, "How are you doing on your end, Icee?" '"Zilch! I got nothin' sis! Nothing but snow and pine- Puh! Pine needles! Ew! Stupid wind! Ack they're covered in sap!" Tundra let out a laugh, shaking her head as imagined her sister flailing to get the pine needles off of her. "Hang in there, Icee..." "Guys! I think I see something! Tundra you're the closest! Take a right- now!" "Got it Skye!" She barked in return, taking a sharp right as she listened on for more directions from Skye. After a few more turns, Tundra made it to a clearing. There in the middle was little Jingle. Her tongue stuck to an icicle. The baby had her front hooves on a rock, her head stretched up as she let out a little whimpering noise. She didn't seem to be in distress, and there wasn't much snow on her fur, so it seemed as though she had only been stuck there for a few minutes. Tundra hopped out of her vehicle, after she shut it off, of course, and made her way towards Jingle. "Awww...Poor baby...." She crooned, getting closer. "Rawrf, Heater!" A small heater popped out of her pack; starting to glow red as it quickly warmed up. She put it close to the icicle, letting Jingle's tongue slide off as the water melted off. Jingle snorted happily, giving Tundra loving licks as she hopped around the Husky. "Ahah! Okay okay! Hi! You're welcome!" Tundra chuckled, giving Jingle a big hug. "We'd better get you back home so your parents can see that you're...." Trailing off, Tundra felt her fur stand on end, her nose catching a strong scent. ".........What....Is tha-" A loud growl cut off her sentence. Slowly, Tundra turned around. Trudging towards them was a massive polar bear....His eyes were dead-set on Tundra and Jingle; and boy did he look hungry. His claws left indents in the packed snow, his muzzle set in a drooly snarl as his sharp teeth glistened against the pink of his gums. His fur stood on end as he inched closer and closer to the two. Tundra wasn't quite sure what to do....She didn't want to risk running to the snowmobile; the bear probably much faster than she was, especially with a wobbly baby Reindeer. She gulped, frozen like a deer in the headlights. Jingle cowered behind her, making soft whining noises. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Skidding to a halt, Cooper stopped his snowmobile straight in front of the bear, growling loudly as he sprayed snow into his face. The Polar bear snarled louder, standing up onto his hind legs. Cooper just blared his horns at him, making the bear growl and fall back down to his paws, backing off. "Get out of here! Get your dinner somewhere else!" Eventually, the bear gave in, backing off and lumbering back towards the direction he came. A huge sigh of relief came from Tundra, who let her wobbly legs collapse underneath her. "Nngh.....Th-Thanks Cooper...!" She gulped, shaking her head. "That could have been VERY bad...." "No worries....I heard Skye's directions and though I should try to find it too...Glad that I did...." Cooper smiled from his spot in his snowcat, nodding his head at the disoriented Husky. "Alright..." She sighed again, standing up a she helped Jingle slowly get into the snowmobile. "NOW we can get you home safe and sound..." She chuckled as Jingle gave her another caring lick as they drove off back towards the Workshop. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Jingle's parents were overjoyed when Jingle was brought back into the stables. They nuzzled her and showered her with affection; happily grunting and snorting as Jingle returned the nuzzles and licks. Eventually once everything settled down, Santa was able to get his test run in, and then the real flight. The pups stayed in the workshop, eating the cookies and watching Christmas specials on the television while they awaited Santa's return. Hours of movies later, and the pups jumped to their paws as they heard the jingling of the sleigh bells as Santa finally returned home. The elves scrambled to get the team unharnessed and fed while Santa went inside to greet the pups. "Well! You pups will be happy to see your big pile of presents under your tree back at home." The man chuckled, "You pups have been extra nice this year." He reached down and gave the pups belly rubs and ear scratches. "I may have picked up a few passengers on the way...." Santa smiled and gave Ryder a wink. "....Wow....This is beautiful!" a female voice eminated from the hallway. "Katie!" Ryder grinned and ran over to her, swirling her around happily. "Haha! Hi Ryder! Nice to see you too!" Katie giggled, hugging her arms around his neck. "Ahem..." Chase smirked, raising his eyebrows as he pointed upwards. Hanging from the doorway was a small sprig of mistletoe. Ryder and Katie turned bright red, blushing hard as they stared up, and then back at each other. "Ah...Heheh....Uhm.." Ryder stammered, rubbing the back of his head as he stared around the room, chuckling nervously. "W-Well....If they insist...." Ryder smiled nervously as he leaned in closer to the blonde-haired girl, hugging her as they shared their first kiss. "Aaawwwww!" The girls giggled, watching as the two started laughing nervously, their faces still dark red. "Smoky!" a familiar, wavy-furred dog barked as she tackled the darker mixed breed, giving him a kiss. "Kailey!" Smoky yelped happily, excitedly accepting the nuzzles and kisses. "Santa rocks! He brought Katie, Princess, and me here to surprise you guys!" "Princess is here??" Zuma barked happily, his tail starting to wag in delight as he looked around for his girlfriend. "Wyder, do you see her?" "I'm right here, mon cheri." Princess giggled, giving him a big hug. "Merry Christmas, Zuma~" "Hehe! Princess! You're here! Tundwa she's here!" Zuma laughed happily, looking spinning Princess around. Tundra giggled, leaning into Rocky as she looked at everyone happily dancing around and playing with their loved ones. "I can see that, Zuma!" She laughed, then perked her ears as Rocky gave her a little kiss. "What was that for? We weren't under any mistletoe were we?" "No- What I can't kiss my girlfriend without Mistletoe?" Rocky snickered, giving her another as she giggled and nuzzled against him. "Merry Christmas, Snowpup." "Merry Christmas, Ro-Ro." Tundra giggled again, nuzzling against him. The pups laughed and turned towards Santa, thanking him for his hospitality as they all snuggled in close by the fireplace to continue their Christmas specials, each couple snuggled in close together. Tundra turned toward the screen, giving a little wink. "Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! Have a good night!" SantasWorkshop (1).jpg|Santa's Workshop: credits to David Mattingly- who created this piece for a Muppets Christmas Special(though not sure which one) Jingle belle.png|Baby Jingle c: Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Christmas Specials Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Holiday Specials